Fighting Lessons
by long live marshmallows
Summary: ONESHOT: Ryohei has conflicted views when he learns that his dear little, innocent sister want to learn how to fight. So when he finds out that Tsuna's been teaching her, he's obviously mad. It's up to Tsuna and Kyoko to show Ryohei that it's worth it.


**Fighting Lessons**

_ONESHOT_

HEY. In case you don't know me or haven't read something I've written before, I am long live marshmallows! Or LLM for short. I've been on FF for a while, but this oneshot was my first one. I find that my writing has changed significantly from that time, but since I've updated some oneshots and left others as they were, it might be hard to tell. Exposing my writing to others was a good idea and I don't regret it. You should try it if you're considering writing!

**Summary:** ONESHOT: Ryohei has conflicted views when he learns that his dear little, innocent sister want to learn how to fight. So when he finds out that Tsuna's been teaching her, he's obviously mad. It's up to Tsuna and Kyoko to show Ryohei that it's worth it.

* * *

><p>It was another boring school day for sixteen year old Tsuna. He was surprised that he could hear the birds chirping, the grass blowing in the wind, and distant callings of children. He remembered why. Gokudera went to buy groceries and Yamamoto went to his baseball game. Ryohei had a tournament. Hibari doesn't bother him as much. Mukuro and Chrome were in Italy. Lambo and I-pin were probably just arriving home with Fuuta from their elementary school. All was peace and quiet. He sighed and stretched his arms out. He took out his keys and unlocked his front door.<p>

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Nana called.

"Hey, Tsuna!" The kids greeted him. Gone were the screams and grenades that usually greeted him when he arrived home from school. Lambo might occasionally unpin a dozen grenades, but that was about it.

"Oh, Tsuna," Bianchi said. She was reading a magazine.

"Yeah?" Tsuna was taking off his shoes and loosening his navy blue uniform tie.

"Kyoko came to see you. She's in your room." Tsuna's hands stopped moving. He raised both eyebrows. If this was him last year, he would have already went, _"Hiiiee! _What did you just say? Kyoko-chan's in my room? _Why!"_ But he hasn't screamed in that girly way in six months and twelve days—yes, he kept count. It's something to be proud of. Now, he just asked, "Why is she here? And for how long?"

Bianchi in return, cocked her own brows. Since when did Tsuna _not _get excited when Kyoko was in the house?

"She's been here for a few minutes. Her class had an early dismissal. For why she's here, she said something about a favour."

"A favour," Tsuna repeated. He cocked his head back, wondering, _what favour does she want me to do? _Instead of keeping her waiting, he went up to his room. Opening the door, he saw Kyoko talking to Reborn, his home tutor who's also the number one hitman.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan!" He greeted. She smiled up at him.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun!"

"So you're finally back, Dame-Tsuna? You're not supposed to keep a lady waiting."

Tsuna gave him a mocking bow that made him tilt his body down a ninety degree angle. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Reborn-_sama, _Kyoko-_sama," _he said. "Better?"

"Much," replied Reborn. Kyoko giggled. Tsuna laughed and sat down.

"Kyoko wanted to ask you to help her with something," Reborn said.

"Yeah, Bianchi told me that much." Tsuna turned to Kyoko, smiling. "So, Kyoko-chan, what do you need me to help you with? Ask away."

"Mm, it's nothing much," she said. "I...just wanted to learn how to fight."

Tsuna looked at her, unblinking. "I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. I could have sworn I just heard you asking me to teach you how to fight," he said. She nodded.

"I did."

_What's with this all of a sudden? _Tsuna asked. He began to worry for multiple reasons. _Is she being bullied? Maybe someone harassing her? Is Mochida up to something again? Did she encounter some pervert and wants to make sure she can fight him off next time? Does she just want to learn to defend herself?_

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said. Tsuna looked at her.

"Hai?"

"Will you teach me?"

Tsuna licked his dry lips. "...Why did you suddenly want to learn how to fight?"

"It's not suddenly, I've wanted to ever since we came back from the future," Kyoko said. "It's just that you and the boys as well as Chrome-chan have been busy since then." She made a sad face, which just made Tsuna feel guilty.

"Sorry, Kyoko-chan..." On the day they came back to the dock, they found Kyoko and Haru waiting there. This made every single one of them except Enma, his Guardians, Hibari and Mukuro frantic. Their clothes were a mess! Some of them even had bloody stains and there was no way of hiding it. They tried to clean themselves up, but they couldn't hide cuts and bandages that couldn't be taken off yet. Mukuro claimed that he was too weak to help them with an illusion, and Chrome said the same. They had no choice but to tell them what they've been up to.

"It's alright, I know that you had to do it," she said. "But you see this isn't just a random thought that came to me; I've had months to think about it."

"But..._why?" _Tsuna asked.

"Every time I get into trouble that involves violence, it's always Onii-chan or one of you guys who help me fight. Even Chrome-chan has protected me before. But, what if none of you are here? I would need to know how to defend myself. As long as you're around, I'll have no chance in doing that. I don't want to rely on you guys."

"So you just want to learn so you won't bother us?" Tsuna sounded hurt. "Kyoko-chan, you're our friend. We'll protect you no matter what."

"That's not the point, Tsuna-kun! I want to learn how to fight so none of you will need to worry about us while _you _fight your own battles, because if you're busy worrying about us, you won't be able to concentrate."

"That's true, Tsuna," Reborn said. Tsuna shot him a look. He didn't want Kyoko to dirty her hands like how they all have.

"You should teach her."

"It's not that I'm unwilling, I just don't understand."

"What?" Reborn asked.

"Kyoko-chan, why don't you ask Onii-san to teach you? He's your own brother."

Kyoko smiled a bit. "Onii-chan will grill me dry with questions before he even begins to teach me. He'll worry too much."

_And you think _I'm _not freaking out right now? _Tsuna screamed in his head.

"He's also...kind of hard to learn from," Kyoko confessed.

"I can't deny that..."

"So will you teach me?" Kyoko asked with puppy eyes which made Tsuna uncomfortable. Whenever _anyone _showed him that face, he couldn't refuse. He could never say no to a favour.

"Alright," he resigned himself. Kyoko leaped up and clapped her hands.

"Thank you _so much, _Tsuna-kun!" She took his hands and pulled him up.

"Whaa!" He blurted out. _Shoot! That doesn't count as an embarrassing exclamation, does it? _He thought suddenly. He didn't want to break his record. Once he was standing on his own two feet, he breathed out.

"I've never taught someone before, so I might not make sense."

"I have confidence that I'll learn from you," Kyoko said, bubbling with excitement.

"Okay, first we need to put this table aside." He lifted it onto its side and leaned it against the wall. The middle of his room now had a lot of empty space. Reborn sat on the desk drinking his espresso, thinking, _Tsuna can do hand to hand combat without going into Hyper Dying Will Mode. He's begun to learn the sword from Yamamoto, but he's still a bit clumsy. Getting there, but clumsy. He still needs to explore the other types of flames he could wield. But if he begins to teach Kyoko how to defend, things should go fine._

"Eh, so I'm going to teach you how to make people let go when they grab you from different places," Tsuna said. He blushes a bit when he realised how...weird that sounded. "Let's start with the neck. Um, turn around, please?" This was really awkward. She obliged. Tsuna put his right arm over her neck and pulled back. Now, she was against his body with the inside of his elbow at her collar bone. His left arm grabbed her left elbow.

"U-Um," he said. "There's a nerve on the arm that can make someone's arm sort of...twitch. Or go numb... It's right here." He temporarily lets go of her arm to point. "You just need to pinch hard right here, and my arm should suddenly straighten. Let's try it." He repositioned himself so it looked as if he grabbed her from behind. He had her left arm in an iron grip. She used her right hand to point.

"Right there?"

"Y-Yeah. Feel it first. You should feel it between the veins...OW!" Tsuna's arm suddenly went slack. He stumbled back against a wall.

"T-Tsuna-kun! I'm sorry!" Kyoko said.

"N-No...that was great. You got it on the first try," Tsuna groaned. He hadn't told her how _much _it hurts as well as twitching. "Okay. Let's do that again. Only this time, don't do it for real..."

They got into the same position and Tsuna said, "As you saw before, you have about three seconds when the attacker's grip weakens. At that moment, you can either run away, or counter attack. If the attacker is about the same body build as you, like me, then you'll have no problem doing what I'm about to show you."

She nodded.

"Right. So, let's say you got me." His arm straightened. "Now get behind me as fast as you can. Since I'm using my right hand against you, go by the right side. Bend my arm backwards while you do it." Kyoko grabbed Tsuna's "dead" arm and twisted it backwards. "That's it. Now, you have my arm. Next, you can get me down onto the floor by pushing against my calf."

"H-How...?" She began. Tsuna shook his arm to get her to let go.

"Like this." He pressed his right leg into the back of hers right below the knee joint horizontally. Her leg buckled and she let out a small scream as she tumbled forwards. Tsuna pulled her back.

"You got it?" He grinned.

"Yes." She had Tsuna's arm in her hand again and did what he did so her. Tsuna allowed his legs to go out from under him. He grunted. "Now, you can put a knee onto the lower part of my back. That makes it harder for me to get back up. She nodded, though he didn't see. She lightly put her knee there, afraid.

"Kyoko-chan, I can fling you off right now. You have to put all your weight on me, but keep on leg firmly on the floor. Grab my other arm and twist it while you're at it," he said.

"Um," she did so, and shifted her weight so most of it helped her dig the left knee into his lower back.

"Holy sh..." Tsuna muttered. It's been so long since someone was able to get this close to defeating him. He's forgotten how it felt.

"So you see... if I tried to get up..." Tsuna's stomach muscles flexed and he readied to put both of them into the air. Kyoko yelped as she suddenly began to rise. Not expecting it, she fell off him and onto the floor.

"Although you had me in a tight spot just now, if you're against a trained fighter, they can easily get themselves back up no matter what position they may be in."

"Tsuna-kun, you flung me off so easily!" She exclaimed.

"It's not as easy as it looks," Tsuna told her.

"But if that's how it is, then how do I defeat someone?" Kyoko asked.

"You knock them unconscious," Tsuna stated a matter-o-factly. He hesitated before speaking again. "There _is_ another method, but I've never used it before, and neither should you, no matter how tempting it may seem."

"Which method is that?"

"Killing them." Tsuna looked straight into her eyes. She shivered.

"I'll never kill someone." Tsuna nodded, believing her. "Even if that person killed one of us?" She tensed. She doesn't like to think that they will one day be killed by someone. Not her brother, not Tsuna, or anyone, for that matter. Tsuna knelt beside her.

"Kyoko, you have to understand that, one day, we _will _die. And the odds are against old age," he said softly. Kyoko looked away. Reborn slammed his foot into Tsuna's neck.

"Gack!" He fell forwards, pinning Kyoko to the ground. He rolled off her quickly.

"Reborn! What was that for?" He demanded.

"You're scaring her, don't you know that?" Reborn asked. "You can talk about dying all you want with me, but you're scaring her. What happened to your Hyper Intuition? Did it fly away with your brain to wonder land?" Tsuna was silent. _She needs to know. She needs to be ready for it. _Reborn hit him again.

"No one can be ready," Reborn said, reading his mind. Tsuna turned to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry. You can forget about what I just said. It won't happen soon. Not for the next fifty years at least."

She sniffed and nodded. He gently patted her arm.

"Come on. I'll teach you how to knock me unconscious will a single blow to the back."

It took Kyoko ten tries before it worked. She was holding Tsuna's wrists in her left hand, with her left leg in his back, and her right arm slammed against his upper back near the neck in a karate chop. His struggling went slack.

"T-Tsuna...kun?" Kyoko blinked. She stayed in that position for a while longer. "Tsuna-kun, are you alright? Tsuna-kun?"

Reborn jumped onto the unconscious brunet's fluffy hair. "Good job, Kyoko. You knocked him out."

Her mouth opened in an O. "I-I _did?" _She looked at Tsuna. She shook his shoulder. "Tsuna-kun!"

"He'll wake up in a few minutes. Normally, he'll be out for at least one or two hours, but since I've been knocking him around for so many years, his body's gone used to it."

"Oh...Reborn-kun, you're really tough on him, aren't you?"

Reborn smirked. "Of course. I have to be."

"Juudaime! I'm back!" Gokduera opened the door, grinning ear to ear, holding a bag of snacks. He stood there in that pose, his left hand still on the doorknob. No one moved for a minute. Then he blinked. Kyoko, who was still on top of the unconscious Tsuna blinked. They blinked again.

"Juudaime!" He noticed that Tsuna wasn't moving. He dropped the bag and ran to his boss. Kyoko slowly got off him. His hands fell to his sides. Gokudera sighed with relief when he checked that he was just unconscious. He turned to Kyoko. "What just happened?"

"I-I-I-I-" She stuttered. A groan came from in front of her. Tsuna picked up his lanky form from the floor and sat up.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at Kyoko with a grin. "Great job! You got me out for...three minutes. Hit harder next time and I might be out for half an hour!" He laughed and scratched his head.

"Juudaime, what's going on?" Gokudera asked. He was so confused. His face was _so _funny.

"Pfft!" The sound escaped the brunet's lips before he could hold it back. Then Kyoko began to giggle when Gokudera's face became even more flustered.

"J-Juudaime?" Tsuna broke into a full out laugh. He held his stomach.

"Ahahahaahh...sorry, Gokudera-kun! You're face is so funny! Uhm..." Tsuna wiped the tears from his eyes and explained the situation. Gokudera sat cross-legged.

"I see. So Sasagawa-san is trying to learn how to defend herself." He nodded. "I'll help."

"So yeah, and—eh? What?"

"I'll help Juudaime teach you!" A white board appeared out of nowhere. Gokudera had his glasses on.

"Oh, no. It's Gokudera in Theory-Mode," Tsuna said glumly.

"We have to start off with the history of combat skills," Gokudera began. The words coming out of Gokudera's mouth went through one ear and out the other for Tsuna. He turned to Kyoko who seemed to be listening intently. Tsuna sighed inwardly. _She's better at academics than action, _he thought. When Gokudera was finished, he asked, "So, Sasagawa-san, do you understand now?" She nodded. "Great. Now, I'll show you all the places you can simply poke to make the body do certain things." The writing on the board was replaced with a human body with many black, small holes. He used the pointer. "When you press here at a thirty-eight degree angle four centimetres up the elbow joint and then to the left two millimetres..." Gokudera carried on his talk. Tsuna began to nod off. He didn't need to listen to this. His Hyper Intuition already knew it all.

It was four thirty by the time Gokudera had finished his long explanation. He looked at his watch. "Juudaime, I'm meeting Miura in ten minutes at the coffee shop, so I'll be going now. Good bye, take care," he said and bowed.

"A-Ah. Right. You two have fun," Tsuna said. He still wasn't used to the fact that the two that were like oil and water ever since they met, had begun dating two months ago.

"Tsuna-kun, did you understand Gokudera-kun?" Kyoko asked as the door closed. Tsuna was startled.

"N-No...it's impossible to understand him. Did you?"

Kyoko nodded. "Only a bit."

"Okay. Well, good job in knocking me out. Um...what now...ah—the left arm."

"Left arm?"

"Yeah. You can't always think that he or she is going to use their right arm. You have to be just as fast with your left as your right. Then there's also when they're covering your mouth and nose, which makes it hard to breath. Then, the arm is at a different angle. You must get the nerve perfectly on the first try. Let's practice."

"Tsuna-kun, what do you call this move?" Kyoko asked curiously.

Tsuna laughed. "Itai."

"...Itai?"

Reborn said, "I call it that because whenever I twist Dame-Tsuna's hand backwards, that's what comes out of his mouth in an agonizing scream."

An hour later, the two of them had worked up a sweat.

"...Great work today... tomorrow...or whenever you want...I'll show you how to use your head," Tsuna said.

"My head...?"

"Yes...the head is pretty hard, you know. You can break someone's nose with the back of it if you're in the right position..."

"That sounds interesting!"

"Does it?" Tsuna wondered.

"Anything else you can teach me?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"You'll need to be able to dodge blows that come at you, or use their momentum against them. It works best if the person is way heavier and bigger than you, but that's for another time..." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, I need to get back, or else Onii-chan will be worried. Thanks again, Tsuna-kun!" She walked to the door.

"O-Oh, wait!" Tsuna panicked. "Don't tell Onii-san about this! He'll kill me if he knows I'm teaching you how to fight!" Kyoko smiled reassuringly.

"I don't want him to worry either. Oh, Haru-chan also said that she wanted to learn how to fight. Who should teach her?"

Tsuna rubbed the nape of his neck. "Um...we'll work something out."

After she left, he fell onto this bed. Reborn said, "Dame-Tsuna, you didn't stutter as much as you usually would have when Kyoko come in."

"Hm...I'm not so sure myself, Reborn." Tsuna thought about that. "Maybe I don't have a crush on her anymore."

"You've had one for _three _years," Reborn said.

"Three years, Reborn. Last year I finally woke up to see that she's not interested in me. It will be more awkward if I confessed my love to her, and then have it rejected. She might not be comfortable around me after that, so it's best if I just let it go and stay as friends." Reborn snorted.

"You're different. _Way_ different."

"You said that before," Tsuna laughed. His stomach gurgled. "I'm hungry. Coming, Reborn?"

"Of course."

"TSUNA! I'M GOING TO EAT ALL YOUR FOOD IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN!" Lambo's voice echoed up the steps. Tsuna bolted out the room. Although Lambo might have matured, his stomach hadn't.

"Don't you dare!" Tsuna yelled. "Whoa!"

_Thump, thump, thump!_

"Dame-Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna," Reborn sighed.

...

The week passed by with no interruptions in their life. Tsuna helped Kyoko improve her fighting techniques and Yamamoto decided to see how good Haru was with a sword. Surprisingly, she was a natural. So, Yamamoto became her tutor.

One Saturday, Tsuna was drinking fruit punch when the front door slammed open. He choked.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei roared.

"O-Onii-san!" Tsuna began to back away. Ryohei stormed into his house.

"SAWADA! WHY ARE YOU TEACHING KYOKO HOW TO FIGHT? IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, YOU'RE AN _EXTREMELY_ DEAD MAN!" He dragged Tsuna by his collar to meet with the older boy's eyes. Tsuna was horrified.

"Wh-What?" He managed to say before the collar tightened. He weakly slapped Ryohei's hands. "C-Can't breathe!" Ryohei abruptly let go and sat Tsuna on the ground. He towered over the brunet when he was standing. Tsuna gulped. He was sure he saw flames in his eyes and in the background, threatening to swallow him up if he said the wrong word.

"I FOUND OUT THAT YOU'RE TEACHING HER HOW TO FIGHT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT TO THE EXTREME? IF SHE LEARNS HOW TO FIGHT SHE'LL _GET _INTO FIGHTS AND THEN GET HURT!" Ryohei said in a scary tone.

"Juudaime! What's wrong?" Gokudera ran in, seeing the door swinging off its hinges. He skidded to a halt when he saw Ryohei. "Oh. It's just Lawn-Head."

"WELL?" Ryohei asked when Tsuna said nothing.

"I'm not teaching her how to fight!" Tsuna insisted.

"I saw her practicing moves in her room! She told me you were helping her improve her fighting skills!"

"Oi, TURF-TOP! STOP YELLING AT JUUDAIME!" Gokuderea growled. "YOU'RE JUMPING TO THE WRONG CONCLUSIONS!"

"WRONG CONCLUSIONS? HOW IS THAT A WRONG CONCLUSION, OCTOPUS-HEAD!" Ryohei turned on him. Tsuna interrupted before they could go on.

"I'm not teaching her how to fight; I'm teaching her self defence!" He said over the noise.

"Self defence?" Ryohei said. Tsuna nodded quickly.

"I-It's so she can protect herself when we're in a fix. What would she have been able to do if someone grabbed her while we were _all _on the island?" Tsuna reasoned. He slowly got to his feet. "It's better for her and us if we know they can fight."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Ryohei roared to the ceiling. Tsuna's ears rang.

"L-Let's put it this way; would you be worried about me if I told you I was going for a walk in the middle of the night?"

"No way! Sawada is so strong he can beat up anyone who gets in his way TO THE _EXTREME_!" Ryohei shouted. Tsuna nodded.

"So what if it was Kyoko-chan who was telling you she would be going out alone in the middle of—"

"I'LL NEVER LET HER DO THAT! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" He said.

"My point exactly! You're not worried about me because I'm strong and you know I can fight. So what if Kyoko was as good as me?" Tsuna asked. Ryohei stared at him.

"Is she?"

Tsuna sighed. "As an example, Onii-san, would you still not let her go out alone if she was as strong in fighting as me?"

"Well...if she can beat up anyone who gets in her way...there's no problem letting her out as long as she tells me for how long..." Ryohei said with a frown.

Tsuna grinned. "Yeah! You see? If she learns how to defend herself, you can be reassured!"

"Hmm! I get what you mean to the _extreme!" _Ryohei said. He gave Tsuna a bear hug that could have cracked ribs. "SORRY, SAWADA! THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME FOR CLEARING MY HEAD!" He roared into his ear. Tsuna's teeth rattled. Then he let go.

"I'LL HELP HER TO THE _EXTREME! EXTREME! EXTREEMME!" _He charged out the house chanting and running. Gokudera went beside Tsuna, scoffing.

"Che! That Turf-Top should have known that "fighting" and "self defence" are the same thing," he said.

"I'm just glad he didn't punch me like when I told him Kyoko-chan and Haru know about the mafia."

"IF HE DID I'LL POLVERISE HIM!" Gokudera yelled.

"N-No! Don't do that!" Reborn walked into the room.

"That sure clears things up."

"Reborn! Where were you while I got the lecturing from Onii-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I was taking a nap." Tsuna raised his arms over his head and brought them back down.

"Haaaaah...now what?"

"Now you can teach her in a more spacious place. Your room will get destroyed if you continue to fight there. Have you thought of giving her a weapon?"

"No, because I was really just aiming to teach her how to escape from attackers."

"Hmph." Reborn said. "She's learning much faster than you, Dame-Tsuna."

"I know that," his student said through gritted teeth. "You don't have to rub it in."

...

"Onii-chan! I'm going to buy more milk!" Kyoko said as she headed for the door. Ryohei looked outside. There was still some light out.

"Don't be too long!" he yelled.

"Hai!" The door closed and Ryohei stopped hitting the sand bag. He put on his shoes to follow her. _I'm still worried about her, _Ryohei said. _No matter how much fighting experience she had gotten from Sawada, she's still just a starter! _He thought all the way. She went into the store. He walked past and hid in a nearby ally.

"Ehh? Onii-san!" a voice whispered. He turned and saw Tsuna.

"Sawada! What are you doing here to the _extreme?" _He whispered-yelled.

"I had a bad feeling something would happen," he said. "I was around the area when I saw her walk in there, so that bad feeling I felt must have something to do with Kyoko-chan."

"Hm. So what do we do now?" Ryohei asked.

"We wait," Tsuna said. Three minutes later, Kyoko came back out with a bag of milk. They followed her.

"Nothing bad is happening," Ryohei said. "Maybe you're wrong," he suggested. Tsuna frowned.

"Maybe..." Suddenly, he stopped Ryohei.

"What is it, Sawada?"

"I don't know...just stop for a second..." Tsuna rubbed his head. Was his Hyper Intuition playing with him?

"Hey, girly!" A man's voice said.

"Eep!" Kyoko jumped in surprise. Ryohei and Tsuna tensed.

"Do you want to go for a drink with me?" The man asked.

"N-No, I need to get home. My brother will worry." She tried to walk away but the man caught her arm. Ryohei growled and was about to walk up to the guy and give him a pounding but Tsuna stopped him.

"Wait."

"L-Let go of me, or else I'll hurt you!" Kyoko said. He laughed.

"Come on, just for a little while?"

"I said no!" The milk dropped and she stomped onto a foot. He yowled.

"Bitch!" He growled. He raised a hand to slap her. Ryohei began walking.

"O-Onii-san!" Tsuna whispered urgently. He pulled him down with all he was worth.

Kyoko stopped the hand with her left arm and kicked him between the legs and gave him a punch in the nose for luck. He screamed and his head hit the wall behind him. Kyoko picked up the milk and ran. Tsuna let go. Ryohei walked to the man.

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?" He roared. He pulled the man up to his feet.

"Shurrup!" He said and swung at Ryohei. He blocked and punched the assaulter in the stomach and on the right cheek. He slid to the floor, his eyes closed. Tsuna bent down to check.

"Onii-san, maybe you went a little too hard on him?"

"He deserves it! I would have given him a thorough pounding, but he's knocked out and that wouldn't be fair to the _extreme!" _Ryohei grabbed the back of the man's shirt and began walking the opposite direction.

"Onii san, where are you taking him?" Tsuna asked as he jogged to catch up.

"I'm taking him to the police station where they can lock him up TO THE EXTREME!" _Not a bad idea, _Tsuna thought.

"You know, Onii-san, it's not a bad idea to teach her to fight after all."

"This proves nothing! He's weak!"

"But he's seriously hurt! And I've seen her do a flying kick before! Kyoko's gotten stronger."

"...Maybe a little!" Ryohei said. "If she wants to improve her reflexes and strength, maybe she should try boxing as well!"

"B-Boxing?" Tsuna repeated. He didn't look at where he was going and almost tripped.

"Yeah! Boxing can EXTREMELY help, Sawada!"

"O-Okay..." After dropping the man in front of the police station, they were told that this man had assaulted many other girls before.

"Good night," they told the policemen. They waved.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei said.

"H-Hai?"

"WE'RE GOING TO CELEBRATE KYOKO'S VICTORY TODAY!"

"T-Today?"

"Yeah! Stay for dinner with us!" He insisted.

"I-I...Sure, I'll be glad to!" Tsuna smiled.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-LLM<strong>_


End file.
